Des perles
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Les perles. Petites et pâles, grosses et brillantes, blanches, noires, roses. Scorpius les connait par cœur, parce qu'elles ont toujours été présentes dans sa vie, que la plupart de ses souvenirs en incluent d'une manière ou d'une autre.


**A/N : écrit en réponse au terme "bijoux et perles" pour la communauté LJ 7 Couples.**

* * *

Les perles. Petites et pâles, grosses et brillantes, blanches, noires, roses. Scorpius les connait par cœur, parce qu'elles ont toujours été présentes dans sa vie, que la plupart de ses souvenirs en incluent d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Des perles grosses, ronde, blanches, brillantes. Celles-là sont celles de Narcissa, sa grand-mère. Des colliers, des boucles d'oreilles, des chapeaux couverts de perles. Scorpius se souvient des après-midi passés à jouer dans le jardin avec elle, ses petites jambes trop faibles pour lui permettre de gagner les courses n'étant pas un obstacle à ses victoires parce qu'elle le laissait toujours toucher la ligne d'arrivée en premier, et terminés à rechercher la boucle d'oreille ou la bague perdue pendant de longues minutes, avant de la retrouver dans l'herbe, enveloppée dans une forte mais agréable odeur de terre et de pluie. Scorpius se souvient avoir plus d'une fois accompagné son père sur le Chemin de Traverse, pénétré dans l'une de ses plus belles boutiques, emplie d'or et de diamants et d'argent et d'émeraudes et de trésors cachés, et acheté des colliers et des bracelets avec les plus grosses perles qu'il avait jamais vues. « Pour l'anniversaire de ta grand-mère » disait toujours son père, et effectivement, dans les semaines qui suivaient, Scorpius pouvait toujours la voir porter ces nouveaux bijoux. Scorpius se souvient d'avoir demandé à sa grand-mère pourquoi elle aimait tant les perles, et de sa réponse. « Parce qu'elles mettent beaucoup de temps à devenir grosses et belles, mais une fois qu'elles le sont, on ne voit plus qu'elle.

Il y a également des perles plus sombres dans les souvenirs de Scorpius. Celles-ci sont à sa mère. Elles ne sont pas aussi grosses que celles de sa grand-mère, mais pour autant qu'il le sache, elles sont tout de même de bonne taille – Mère ne les porterait même pas, si ce n'était pas le cas. Elles sont grises, parfois virant au noir, et Scorpius se souvient qu'il trouvait amusant le fait que Mère et Grand-Mère aiment les perles de la même manière et pourtant si différemment. Mais il se souvient également du moment où il a découvert la raison pour laquelle Mère aime les perles sombres, et ce n'est plus tellement amusant. « Elles sont là pour me rappeler le prix que j'ai payé en voulant vivre ma vie comme je le désirais. Ma mère m'a offert des perles noires, le jour où je lui ai annoncé vouloir épouser ton père, en me disant qu'elles étaient aussi tristes et sombres que la vie qui serait la mienne si j'épousais un ancien Mangemort. » Scorpius se souvient être confus, « C'est pour cela que je ne connais pas Grand-Mère Greengrass ? » et de la réponse de sa mère, « Tu ne la connais pas car elle n'a pas été capable de reconnaitre la véritable beauté des perles noires et du cœur de ton père. » Scorpius se souvient du sourire encourageant de sa mère, et de sa conclusion que les perles de Mère sont encore plus belles que celles de Grand-Mère.

Mais même ces perles ne sont pas aussi belles que celles de Rose. Elles sont petites, juste comme elle, mais elles en disent beaucoup, comme ses yeux quand elle le regarde, sa bouche quand elle lui sourit ou ses mains quand elle le carresse. Elles sont roses, un rose pâle et délicat, juste comme le bout de ses oreilles quand il la complimente, comme ses lèvres après qu'ils se sont embrassés, comme ses joues quand il lui fait l'amour. Il se souvient et il aime le fait qu'il ait été le premier à offrir des perles à Rose, un joli petit collier pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Elle traversait une période difficile, ses deux grands-pères ayant décédé à quelques mois d'intervalle seulement, et il lui avait offert le bijou, un sourire, et ces quelques mots, « Pour ma meilleure amie, voilà quelque chose pour se rappeler que la vie est douce et belle même quand elle n'en a pas l'air. » Elle l'avait alors serré contre elle, et porté le collier tous les jours. Quatre ans plus tard, il lui avait offert des petites boucles d'oreilles roses pâles, « pour que ma nouvelle petite amie se souvienne toujours qu'elle tient mon cœur au creux de ses toutes petites mains. »

Et désormais, il l'attend. Elle est partie aux toilettes mais il l'a à peine vue se lever tant il est anxieux. Sa main gauche joue nerveusement avec la fourchette d'argent de ce restaurant hors de prix où il l'a invitée pour son anniversaire, et sa main droite est étroitement resserrée sur une petite boite qui contient une toute petite perle qui pourrait bien changer sa vie. Quand elle est de retour, il glisse la petite boite vers elle et elle lève des yeux emplis de larmes vers lui avant de sourire et de dire oui et Scorpius sent ses propres yeux devenir humides quand il glisse l'anneau d'argent sur son doigt, la simple petite perle rose pâle brillant joliment sous les lumières du restaurant. Et Scorpius sait que même si cela a été long, ils sont maintenant au début de quelque chose de beau.

* * *

**A/N : merci d'avoir lu :3**


End file.
